Our Second Meeting
by bluepiper
Summary: Its been two years since the elders took Syaoran away and as promised, Sakura is waiting. But when the elders agree that he has passed his judgment and may return, what surprises will be waiting for him and Sakura? S/S, E/T. Sequel to 'Our First Meetin
1. Default Chapter

"    " Speaking

'    ' Thoughts

Prologue – Our Second Meeting 

          "Tomoyo…what are you doing here?" Sakura asked as she walked into her apartment to find Tomoyo there.

          "I game in here with the spare key that you gave to Eriol and me.  Besides, we were both wondering if you would like to go to the movies with us today," Tomoyo said as she looked at her friend.

"I don't Tomoyo.  I really don't feel like going out anywhere," Sakura said as she gave a small smile to her friend.

"Aww, come on Sakura!  You need to get a bit more.  Besides, you staying inside the apartment isn't really good for you," Tomoyo said as she pleaded with her eyes.

"No thanks.  I'll just stay home and rest.  Besides, work was torture for me today and then I have school on tomorrow," Sakura said as she gave Tomoyo an apologetic smile.

"…Are you sure?" Tomoyo asked as she walked over to her, hoping to get her go.

          "I'm sure Tomoyo.  Maybe next week," Sakura said as Tomoyo gave her a hug and left.

          'I know that Tomoyo and Eriol are worried about me since I hardly go out anymore with them, but I've been so tired lately,' Sakura said as she walked over to her room and lied down, thinking about a certain amber haired boy before she fell asleep.

          "Are you sure that she didn't want to go?" Eriol asked as he and Tomoyo paid for their tickets.

          "I'm sure, Eriol.  She's just been tired lately I guess with trying to pay the rent and go to school and everything, but I know that its only part of the reason," Tomoyo said as she looked over at him.

          "…I'm sure she'll be alright, Tomoyo.  How about we stop by tomorrow and take her out to eat?" Eriol said as he looked back at her.

          "That sounds great, Eriol," Tomoyo said as she smiled up at him and gave him a quick kiss which ended when the movie was about to start.

          "Syaoran…" Yelan said as she stared at a picture of him when he was younger.

          "Are you alright?" said a voice from behind her.

          "Yes, Meilin, I'm alright.  Just a bit tired is all," Yelan said as she wiped away the tears that were falling down her cheeks.

          "…"

          "…Do you think that he is…alright," Yelan asked hesitantly.

          "…I really don't know what his judgment was, but whatever it was, I'm sure that he is fine," Meilin said as she walked towards the window and looked outside.

          "I know, but it's just so hard to not think about it.  The elders never told us what his judgment would be and now that they are no longer here with us…"

"I know what you mean.  But usually they are tournaments in fighting or weapons.  Both which he is very well in and he knows what he has to do to get out of there to make it back here to us…to her," Meilin said.

"We can only hope," Yelan said as she looked back to the picture.

          'Please be safe, my son.'

          "…"

          "You still have not proven yourself to your clan or us," said an elderly man as he looked up into amber eyes.

          "…"

          "I for one believe that he has," said another.

          "I agree."

          "I for one disagree."

          "I agree."

          "…"

          "You may go and rest while we decide on what to do with you," said the first one as he and the others got up.

          "…"

When Sakura woke up from her nap, she walked over to the kitchen and decided that she was going to make some soup for herself.  Once done, she grabbed a bowl and started to walk to the living room to watch television when she noticed that she had five messages on her machine.

'Hmm…' Sakura thought as she pushed the button and waited for the messages.

          "_Hey Sakura, this is Michael.  I just wanted to let you know that I'm in town and that I wanted to see you again.  I've been thinking a lot and I would like for us to get back together.  Call me at…_"

          'Err, doesn't he ever give up?' Sakura thought as she forwarded the message to the next one.

          "_Hi Sakura, its Touya.  I just wanted to call and check up on you since this is about the time you get out of work.  Well I guess I'll call you back later and hopefully you'll be home!  Anyways, later sis!_"

          'I have to admit that the girlfriend that Touya has sure is making him change a lot.  He's even being nicer to me.  I'll have to thank her next time I see her,' Sakura thought as noticed she had two more messages left.

          "_Hi Sakura!  Its Tomoyo and Eriol here!  Um…we were wondering if you would like to go with us to the movies today after you got off from work.  Well…when you get home…call us back okay to let us know.  Talk to you later!  Bye!_"

          'Well, I already did that and I have to make it up to them now,' Sakura thought as she waited patiently for the next.

          "_…Sakura, this is Yelan Li.  I know that we haven't really kept in touch, but I just wanted to call you to see how you were doing with…well, I just to see how you were doing.  If you ever need anything, give me a call.  Goodbye._"

          'Its nice to hear from her again.  I hope she is doing all right if not better than I am,' Sakura thought as her memories took her back to two years ago.

          "_Sakura, this is Michael again.  Um…I've called you once already and you haven't returned my call.  Well, you already have my number so I guess I'll talk to you later.  Love you._"

          'Ugh, why can't he just give up and learn that I don't love him anymore!  I loved…'

          While Sakura was thinking back to what has happened to her in the past two years, she was barely able to get the last part of the last message.

          "…_back to you._"

Well?  What do you all think?  Good  J? Bad  L?  Should I even continue with the sequel?  And if you all have any ideas…let me know!  All kinds of reviews are welcomed!  Thank you and take care!  Bye!  -Bluepiper


	2. Chapter 1 Our Second Meeting

"    " Speaking

'    ' Thoughts

Chapter 1 – Our Second Meeting 

          Sakura just stood there, starring at the machine in shock.  Without realizing it, she dropped the bowl and rewinded the message to listen to it again.

          "…_Sakura, its me.  I just wanted to call you and…let you know that…I've passed my judgment and…that I'll be coming home soon…back to you_."

          'It can't be…' Sakura thought as she fainted.

          "Eriol, can we stop by Sakura's before we go home?" Tomoyo asked as they stopped in front of Sakura's apartment.

          "Sure," Eriol said as he pulled into the parking lot and followed Tomoyo to Sakura's room.

          When they got there, Tomoyo was hurriedly trying to open the door since Sakura seemed to not be answering.  Eriol had to take the keys from her because she was shaking so much.  They finally opened the door and noticed pieces of a bowl and soup splattered all over the place.

          "…Sakura?" Tomoyo asked as she walked further in and noticed that Sakura was lying on the floor.

          "Sakura!" Eriol said as he quickly walked over to her and lifted her up and carried her to the couch.

          "Eriol, get me a washcloth and a glass of water, please," Tomoyo said as she tried to wake her up.

          'I wonder what could have made her faint?' Eriol though as he walked back over to the girls and waited patiently for Sakura to awaken.

          '…Where am I?'

          'Hello again Cherry Blossom,' said a voice from behind her.

          'Who are you?' Sakura asked as she turned around, only to meet the darkness.

          '…'

          'Please tell me who…'

          'Do you remember the promise?' the voice asked.

          '…Promise?  What promise are you talking about?' Sakura thought as she started to walk, hoping to find some light.

          '…'

          'Please tell me!  What promise are you talking about?' Sakura asked again as she stopped and looked around her again.

          '…'

          Sakura stood there, meeting nothing and seeing nothing but the blackness.  Sakura tried to remember what promise this voice was talking about, but she came up with nothing.  When she looked up, she noticed that fierce cold amber eyes were starring back at her.

          '…Do you remember the promise?' the voice asked again.

As Sakura stood there, she couldn't believe that he was standing right in front of her.  She closed her eyes and opened them again to see him still standing there.  She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

'…Do you remember the promise?' the voice asked again, waiting patiently for her answer.

          '…Is it really you?' Sakura asked as she felt her heart quicken with every step she took, but the eyes just moved further away.

'…Do you remember the promise?' the voice asked again, seeming to step out of the darkness and into the light.

          '…'

          '…'

          '…How could I forget,' Sakura whispered as tears slowly fell down her cheeks.

          Suddenly, Sakura felt a hand wipe away the tears that were falling freely down her cheeks.  She looked up and saw someone that she hadn't seen for two years.

          '…Syaoran?'

          '…I'm coming back to you…Sakura,' Syaoran said as he wrapped his arms around her.

          Sakura returned the hug and then in a flash, he was gone and she was only hugging air.  She looked around her only to find nothing and dropped to her knees and cried again, knowing that he was finally coming back to them, to her.

          'Sakura!  Wake up!'

          "Sakura!  Wake up!" Tomoyo yelled as she started to cry while Eriol tried his best to calm her down.

          "…Tomoyo?" Sakura whispered as she opened her eyes.

          "Sakura!" Tomoyo and Eriol yelled at the same time as they engulfed her in a hug.

          When they all pulled back, Sakura noticed that Tomoyo seemed to have been crying and Eriol seemed to be tired from the look in his eyes.

          "Are you alright, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked as she wiped away the rest of her tears.

          "Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Sakura asked as she sat up and looked at her friends.

          "…You were crying, Sakura.  You kept on whispering on about something.  The only thing that we understood was Syaoran's name," Eriol said as he sat down and put his face in his hands.

          "Oh…I'm fine.  It was nothing, really.  Just a bad dream," Sakura said as she smiled at them.

          'I know that when he comes back that they are going to be a bit mad at me for not telling them, but it just doesn't feel right to tell them yet,' Sakura thought as she slowly got up and looked outside her a window.

          "Whats today?" Sakura asked as she noticed that the sun was starting to rise.

          "Um…you've been asleep for two days," Tomoyo said as she looked up at her friend.

          "Two days!" Sakura yelled as she turned around and looked at her friends.

          They both smiled apologetically at her and got up, walking towards her.  They all looked out the window and then looked at each other.

          "…Sakura…are you sure that you're okay?" Tomoyo asked as she looked at her friend again.

          "I'm sure Tomoyo.  Why don't you guys go on home and rest.  I can take care of myself now," Sakura said as she walked them both to the door.

          "Are you sure?" Eriol asked as he looked down at her.

          "I'm sure.  Besides, I think you need the most, Eriol," Sakura said as she smiled at them one last time and closed the door once they were gone.

          'I can't believe that he's coming back,' Sakura said as she walked into her room and lied down again, only to fall back asleep once more.

          "Meilin, can you believe it?" Yelan asked as she saw Meilin walk in.

          "I'm just happy that he is finally coming home…back to us and her," Meilin said as she gave Yelan a hug.

          When they pulled away, Meilin gave her a smile and another hug before they both of them sat down.

          "It felt so good to hear from him again.  After all these years," Yelan said as she wiped away the tears that began to fall.

          "Yes, it is.  I'm glad that he is coming here first," Meilin said as she started to think about what might have happened.

          "You don't think that…"

          "I'm sure that he is fine…just maybe a bit tired," Meilin said as she smiled at her.

          "Thank you Meilin.  I don't know what I would've done without you here," Yelan said as she smiled back and walked out of the study.

          'Get home soon, Syaoran,' Meilin thought as she looked at the picture that Yelan was starring at before.

          "…"

          "Flight number 23 leaving to Hong Kong is now boarding.  I repeat, 'Flight number 23 leaving for Hong Kong is now boarding'."

          "…"

          "May I have your ticket?" asked a girl that was at the front of the entrance.

          "…"

          "…Th-thank you.  Ha-have a ni-nice fli-flight, s-sir," she said as she handed back the ticket.

          "…"

Okies, I know that this probably isn't what some of you all expected, but I'm sowy!  L  I'll try to update again soon!  Maybe tomorrow!  Um…oh yeah!  All reviews, even flames, are welcomed!  Please review you guys and if you all have any ideas…let me know and I'll find a way to put them into the story!  Thanks and take care!  Laters!  -Bluepiper


	3. Chapter 2 Our Second Meeting

"    " Speaking

'    ' Thoughts

Chapter 2 – Our Second Meeting 

          "Hello?" asked a groggy Sakura as she woke up from the ringing of the phone.

          "Yes, is this Sakura?" asked the other voice on the other side of the phone.

          "Yes…who is this?" Sakura asked as she sat up.

          "Sakura…this is Meilin, remember me?" Meilin asked.

          "Of course I do!  How have you been?" Sakura asked as she was finally awake.

          "I've been doing alright.  Yelan and I just wanted to call and see how you were doing since it's been awhile since we've last talked," Meilin said as she smiled over the phone.

          "I've been doing alright so far.  School and work are keeping me busy as usual.  I got Yelan's message the other day…I guess I forgot to call you guys back.  I'm sorry," Sakura said as she smiled over the phone.

          "That's alright, Sakura.  How have Tomoyo and Eriol been?" Meilin asked as she looked over to Yelan who was standing right next to her.

          "Haven't really been doing anything with them lately though because of work, but they are doing all right," Sakura answered as she looked over at a picture of her friends.

          "That's good to hear Sakura.  I'm glad that you are all doing fine over there.  Maybe you and the others can come over here again before you go back to school in the spring?  You do get off of work and school for Christmas vacation right?" Meilin asked as she waited patiently over the phone.

          "Um…I think we do for work and I know we do for school.  I'll ask Tomoyo and Eriol when I see them next time and talk to them about it," Sakura said as she walked over to her calendar.

          "Great.  You can call me back here at Yelan's number…you do have it right?" Meilin asked as she looked over at Yelan again and smiled.

          "…Yes, I do," Sakura said as she marked down the day on her calendar that they get off for work and school.

          "Alright then, Sakura.  I guess I'll talk to you later then.  Bye," Meilin said.

          "Bye," Sakura said as she hung up the phone and dialed Tomoyo and Eriol's number.

          'It's nice to hear from them again, but I wonder why they all decided to call and invite us over?' Sakura thought as she heard Eriol pick up the phone.

          "Hey mister, are you okay?" asked a voice next to him.

          "…"

          "Mister, are you okay?" asked the voice again.

          "…"

          "You must think I'm a stranger then because you're not talking to me.  My name is Haley," the girl said a she looked up at him.

          "…"

          "You're not much of a talker are you?" Haley asked as she moved around to get a better look at him.

          "…"

          "You don't look so well, mister.  Maybe I should call someone so they could check…"

          "…No…I'm fine…don't worry about it," he said as he turned his head to look out the window.

          "Are you sure, mister?" Haley asked again, hoping that her new friend was all right.

          "…Xiao Lang," he said, looking at her for the first time, which turned out to be a glare.

          "That is a nice name, Xiao Lang," Haley said as she smiled up at him.

          "…"

          "Where are you headed, Xiao Lang?" Haley asked as she looked outside the window.

          "…Home," Xiao Lang said as he glared at the girl one more time before looking out the window again and closing his eyes, remembering what the elders had talked about to him.

          'He still hasn't proven himself to us or his clan!' yelled the first elder.

          'We believe that he has!  We never should have agreed to let him go through things that he never should have gone through!' yelled the second elder.

          'I agree!  Now we have taken the rest of his humanity away!' yelled another.

          'That girl was sent to us for a reason!  She was going to show him life and finally break through those barriers as Yelan had said!' yelled another.

          'You are wrong!  She would have destroyed us all!' yelled the first.

          'Just because you hate his father doesn't meant that you have to put misery on the rest of the family!  Yelan Li has suffered enough of this and does not need to loose another close to her!' yelled the second elder.

          'What we all did was wrong…and listening to you only made it worst.  The Li's never disgraced their clan!  We as one did and you only made it worst for the family!  We have all agreed to let him go back to where he belongs.  He no longer needs to fight these worthless battles,' said the third as he and the others got up and walked towards the door.

          'He never deserved this…and neither did his father,' the fourth said as he looked back at the first elder and glared at him.

          'This is not over yet…Little Wolf,' the first elder said as he glared at the wall in hatred.

          "Meilin, has he called yet?" Yelan asked as she paced around the study.

          "No…not yet anyways.  I'm sure he'll call us once he arrives at the airport," Meilin said as she looked up from her book that she was reading.

          "…Do you think that they…that he…"

          "…I hate to say this, but he might have changed because of all this.  Judgments will either make you or break you…you know that.  But with him…I don't really like to think that he has changed to the way that he was before if not worst," Meilin said as she had a said look on her face.

          "I know what you mean, Meilin.  I for one do not want to think about it…but I don't want to lose another boy," Yelan said as she looked at a picture that held her husband and son.

          "You shouldn't dread over the past," Meilin said as she gave her a smile.

          "Yes…I know.  Does she have any idea or clue that he is coming back?" Yelan asked.

          "No…not in the slightest from what I've heard," Meilin said as she looked up at the picture.

          "I only hope that she can change him again.  I have a feeling that he has changed…and for the worst," Yelan said as tears started to form.

Hi everyone!  Hope you all have like this story so far and will continue to read it!  All reviews are welcomed and even flames!  If you all have any ideas…let me know and I'll put them into the story somehow!  Thank you all for reviewing my stories!  Bye for now!  

-Bluepiper


	4. Chapter 3 Our Second Meeting

"    " Speaking

'    ' Thoughts

Chapter 3 – Our Second Meeting 

          "You know…I'm glad that they called, but its been awhile since they've called and everything," Sakura said as she talked to Tomoyo who had dropped by her apartment to help her pack.

          "Yeah, I know what you mean, but it is nice to hear from them again since…I'm sorry, Sakura," Tomoyo said as she looked at something else besides her.

          "Don't worry about it, Tomoyo.  I've gotten over it and I've moved on, but I do still miss him," Sakura said as she smiled at her friend.

          "I know…but how can you…never mind," Tomoyo said as she got busy with something else.

          "I don't mind, Tomoyo, really.  Don't think that you have offended me or anything…you haven't," Sakura said as she got up to answer the phone.

          When Sakura left, Tomoyo was left there to think about all the things that have changed them all.  Sakura wasn't really that cheerful anymore and her attitude has changed drastically as the others had as well.  Her hair was longer and she had gotten a little bit taller, but not much.  Her eyes were now dull and not full of life and she moved around like a slug.  Eriol on the other hand had let his hair grow out a bit that he can now tie it back and he still had his glasses, but his eyes were also now dull and not full of life like Sakura's.  Tomoyo had also noticed that he wasn't getting himself in to mischief anymore like he used.  Tomoyo knew that she had changed just as much as the others had.  She had cut her long hair to her shoulders and was usually tied up in a messy bun to say the least along with her eyes becoming dull and lifeless.

          "I said no Michael!"

          Tomoyo quickly snapped out of her revere and quickly got up and walked over to where Sakura was yelling into the phone.

          "Hello?" Sakura asked as she picked up the phone.

          "You haven't returned any of my calls, Sakura, but I forgive you for that," said a male voice on the other end.

          "What do you want, Michael?" Sakura asked, annoyance in her voice.

          "Just wanted to see how my girl was doing," Michael said as he smirked into the phone.

          "I'm not your girl and wipe that smirk off your face I know you have," Sakura said as she gripped the phone tighter.

          "You see, you know so much about me yet you continue…"

          "Michael, what do you want?" Sakura asked again as she glared at the wall.

          "Like I said before…"

          "Can't you come up with a better excuse than that?" Sakura asked, getting impatient.

          "Alright then…I'll pick you up at 6:00 on Saturday," Michael said as he smirked again.

          "No," Sakura said as she stared at the wall in shock.

          "Alright then, 7:00," Michael said as he waited for her answer.

          "No," Sakura said again as she raised her voice a bit more.

          "Fine then, 8:00," Michael said as he knew she would agree to him on the time.

          "I said 'no' Michael!" Sakura yelled as she hung up the phone and turned around to see Tomoyo.

          "Are you okay, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked as she wrapped her in hug.

          "…No…" Sakura replied as she returned the hug and began to cry.

          "I know, Sakura…We all miss him," Tomoyo said as she felt tears flow down her cheeks.

          "Li residence," Meilin answered as she picked up the phone.

          "…"

          "…Are you at the airport?" Meilin asked as she realized whom it was on the other end.

          "…"

          "You know, I won't be able to pick you up if you are there if you don't answer me," Meilin said as she gave a small smile.

          "…"

          "…"

          "…I'm at the…airport already."

          "Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes," Meilin said as she hung up the phone.

          'Finally, he's home,' Meilin thought as she ran over to where Yelan was to tell her the good news.

          "…I'm at the …airport already," Xiao Lang said as he glared at everyone who starred at him.

          "Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes."

          As Xiao Lang walked away from the pay phone, he thought about how everything was going to be from now on.  He remembered all of the training that he had done with Eriol, but now that he was back and different, he knew that Eriol wasn't going to be a challenge as he was before.  

'I wonder if him and Tomoyo got together after all,' Xiao Lang thought as he remembered how they were always blushing in front of one another.

Then he thought about his mother and other cousin, Meilin.  He knew that no matter how different he was that they would help him through anything, but he wasn't sure this time.

          'I can't believe that its been two years since I've last seen them all…especially her,' Xiao Lang thought as he remembered her smile and how she was the only one that could reach him while others could not.  'I know that my absence has changed everyone and probably most of all…her.  I can only hope that they can help me and deal with me until…'

          "Hey," said a voice from behind him.

          Getting up and turning around, he came face to face with a girl that resemble his cousin, Meilin.  Looking at her more closely, he knew that it was her and tried to smile, but ended up smirking instead.

          "…"

          "I'm glad that you're home," Meilin said as she pulled him into a hug.

          Meilin at once felt him stiffen at the contact and was still stiff when she pulled away.  She stared up at him in shock when she saw his face and could only imagine the way his body was going to look like.

          'Oh my…what have they done to you?' Meilin thought as she saw him pick up his bag and waited for her to start walking so he could follow.

          'Sakura, I hope you and the others are coming here.  He needs you now,' Meilin thought as she started to walk away with him behind her, tears forcing to come out.

          "Yes, Yelan, we will," Sakura said as she hung up the phone.

          "Well?" Eriol asked as he looked up from where he and Tomoyo were sitting.

          "She said that she will pay for everything and that she can't wait to see us," Sakura said as she gave them a small smile.

          "It'll be nice to go see them again.  Besides, I never did get a chance to go to the carnival that they all had there," Tomoyo said as she looked over at Eriol.

          "Don't worry.  I assure you that we all will go this time," Eriol said as he smiled at Tomoyo and pulled her closer to him.

          Sakura turned away to keep herself from thinking about him and they way how things used to be.

          'I wish…'

          "So when do we leave?" asked Tomoyo as she looked up at Sakura with worry on her face.

          "Well, she said that she got the tickets for Saturday since Meilin had called on Sunday.  She was glad that we called though so they could send someone to go and wait for us on the day we get there," Sakura said as she gave her friends a small smile.

          "So I guess this means that we leave tomorrow," Eriol said as he looked at Sakura.

          "One problem, we don't have the tickets yet," Tomoyo said as she pouted a bit.

          "She said that we just go up there, tell them our names, and they should give us our tickets.  Oh, and she said that if they don't or something goes wrong to just tell them, 'Ying Fa', and they should give us our tickets," Sakura said as she walked into her room to grab her suitcase and put it by the door.

          "Well, I guess we should get going then so we can wake up early tomorrow.  What time does the flight leave?" Eriol said as he and Tomoyo got up.

          "She said somewhere close to 2:30 in the afternoon.  So we would all have to leave by at least 1:30," Sakura said as she walked them to the door.

          "See you here again tomorrow Sakura!" Tomoyo yelled as she and Eriol walked down the hallway.

          "Can't wait!" Sakura yelled back as she shut the door.

          'Hmm…can't wait.'

Hello again!  Is the sequel good or bad?  Tell me, Tell me, Tell me!  Please!  Anyhoot, all reviews are welcomed and even flames!  Let me know of your ideas if you all have any!  For those of you that have been reviewing…thanks!  Bye for now!  -Bluepiper


End file.
